It Wasn't Such a Bad Idea Afterall
by adiiDelly
Summary: hermione finds a number she doesn't recognise in her phone, and decides to text it.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione finds a number she doesn't know in her phone, so she texts it to see who it belongs to.

I looked at the number again. Who did it belong to? It wasn't like I had a whole load of friends it could belong to. I only had two good friends, an ex I was friendly with, and a few people at university and my job that I spoke to. I'm a bit confused.

Should I text it to see who it belonged to. No that was silly. It didn't matter who it belonged to, but I was just a bit too curious to let it go and delete the number. So I ignored my logical side to just delete it and decided to text this random person.

[10.04] hi I was just wondering who this was? Found your number in my phone with no contact.

{10.06} hello I'm not surprised you don't remember me, you were pretty drunk.

[10.07]? We met? When?

{10.10} at ginny's party

[10.11] you know ginny?

{10.12} yeah we were in high school together, and we've kept in contact since. She's so lovely and was always kind to me.

[10.15] sorry I don't remember talking to anyone at ginny's party. I was being at bit anti social tbh

{10.17} don't worry as I said you were pretty drunk. But you were really nice and interesting to talk to :-)

[10.20] em ok. Since this is like a first meeting again, should we introduce ourselves?

{10.24} that'd be great. Don't want you forgetting me again ;-) I'm luna

[10.27] I'm hermione. So are you in uni? I'm studying history. But I won't bore you with details. No one ever likes it when I talk about what I'm studying.

{10.30} I'm sure whatever you talk about is interesting. You spoke a bit about what you were learning in history on Saturday. I found it fascinating. I'm at uni yes. I'm studying to be a vet. I just love animals.

[10.50] so do I. I've got a cat. A big ball of ginger fluff called crookshanks. Do you have any pets?

{10.55} I do. I have a cat also, she's called nargle. She's a bit like a snowball.

[11.02] I hope I'm not coming across as weird for just randomly texting you. And continuing a conversation. I guess I seem a bit lonely. I might be a little bit. With university and my job I don't see what little friends I do have all that much. And I don't really speak to my parents. Sorry for rambling.

{11.06} well I'm a bit lonely too. I only have one good friend who I only see every now and again. Then there are the some people I talk to at uni and work. But we're not friends. I hope we could eventually become friends. You did seem really nice when I spoke to on Saturday.

[11.09] I would like if we did. Anyway I've got to go now, I've got class in an hour and I need to get ready for it. Have a good day x x

{11.10} have a lovely day and enjoy class. I'll speak to you later x x

As I put my phone down and went to get ready, I had a big smile on my face. I think I made a friend. I will definitely text her later and get to know her.

A few streets over Luna was also smiling.

It had taken all me courage to speak to Hermione on Saturday at Ginny's party. When I found out Hermione was going, I made sure to go. I had had a crush on her since high school. But was the year below her and was always seen as the weird girl. No one noticed me except to make fun of me.

I had moved on from her crush, had a girlfriend, although the relationship didn't last long. It wasn't until I started in my part time job in a book shop that I ran into Hermione again. We had only ever passed when changing shifts as we never worked at the same time. But I noticed her. Her crush came back. But I kept my distance not wanting to seem weird or be stalkery.

It wasn't until Ginny told me she was having a party and listed off who was going to be there, that I though I could try and talk to her. When she got to the party, it had been jumping. Loud music playing and lots of people talking and laughing. Hermione had been sitting in a corner with a book. Not paying attention to anyone. So I got my courage up, and decided to talk to her. She was a bit drunk. But I was so happy I did. Then she wanted to exchange numbers. I never actually thought she would text me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{22.45} hiya sorry if this is a bit late to text you, just wanted to see if you had a nice day.

***  
As soon as I sent the text I regretted it. Did I seem too needy. I turned my phone on silent and tried my hardest to ignore it.

Then I seen the screen light up with a text message. With a nervous smile I picked up my phone and read.

[23.00] nope not too late to text me. Today was tiring. I had a 2 hour class. Then had a small argument with a friend, who also happens to be my ex, then went to work. I love work, but some people can be idiots.

{23.06} I agree they can be. But I try not to judge. Why was the person being an idiot? I'm just reading a book just now with some peppermint tea. So I'm relaxed and ready to listen.

[23.12] some idiot in my work was being rather nasty about another person in my work. I won't go into details, but I think I scared her with my temper. Not sorry though. A book and a cup of tea sounds heavenly. What are you reading?

I looked at the text. I knew who Hermione was talking about. I also knew that Pansy had likely been being nasty about me. I would normally feel that small twinge of sadness, but Hermione had been angry on my behalf. Even if she didn't know it was me she was defending.

I smiled to myself and replied.

{23.17} The colour of magic by Terry Pratchett. Do you know it?

[23.20] I do know it. I read it in high school. I really loved the story and the world. If only magic was real.

{23.24} magic is real you just have to look around to find it.

[23.26] that's a lovely way to think. But I just can't think like that right now. Too much going on in my life to believe in magic.

{23.27} oo I hope it's nothing bad. I know I'm a stranger but if you wanna talk about anything you can talk to me. They say that it's easier to talk to a faceless person about your problems.

[23.31] I guess there wouldn't be any harm in talking about it. And it's nothing bad, just new.

[23.32] I've started to realise that I'm attracted to woman. Well not women. Woman. One woman. She's like the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I've never actually spoken to her. But I see how see acts towards people. She's like the sun with her warmth and people just radiate towards her. I've not told anyone how I feel. And that I think I'm gay.

[23.34] well I mean I told my parents but they didn't take it too well which is why I don't speak to them much now.

{23.41} your patents will come around just give them time. If you like this woman you should talk to her and build up a friendship.

I felt myself frown. So she liked someone, who did sound amazing. Hopefully we could still be friends. Because no one was as amazing as Hermione.

[23.45] I don't know I think luna would think I was weird for just suddenly talking to her. We've worked together for a while and we went to the same school. I don't know.

{00.03} WHAT?! I'm sorry I have to go. Early morning. Sleep well.

Oh my goddess. Hermione likes me. Me. What do I do. Do I tell her who she's been texting. Honesty is the best policy. But I don't want her to be frightened off, or feel embarrassed.

No tomorrow I will tell her. But I think I'll do it face to face.

A few streets away Hermione was confused.

I don't know why Luna acted like that. I mean...I mean...oh my goodness.

How could I be so dense. Luna who I work with used to hang around with Ginny in high school. The Luna I've been texting met me At Ginnys party.

Seriously Hermione how common is the name Luna.

O God she must be totally freaked out when I said I had a crush on her. How am I supposed to text her again. What if we're in work at the same time.

I'm staying home from work later on today. I need to make a plan of action.

Now I need to try and sleep.

a/n: Hiya so this is my first time writing a hermione/luna fic. I know it not great but it's a working progress. So please be kind if you leave a review.

Also I know this chapter wasn't that great. But it's just a filler chapter to move on the story. I have got the next couple of chapter though out. But I still have to write them. So please be patient.

Anyway hope you all had a good easter and had loads of chocolate.


End file.
